Dean's Daughter
by Dysthymia
Summary: Dean discovers he has a five year old daughter, but only after she's began drawing pictures of him in Hell. Torture of Sam by My Little Pony ensues. Rated M for content in chapter 5. This takes place in season 4. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Denna walked over to her mother. "Mommy, when do I get to meet Daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy has a lot to do," her mother responded.

Denna handed a drawing to her mother. "Daddy kills monsters and he went to Hell." The five year old put her hands behind her back innocently.

Brynn Cleary looked at her daughter's drawing. "Where do you get the idea that you daddy went to Hell?"

"I saw it in my dreams," Denna said. "When can I meet Daddy?" she asked again.

Brynn thought a minute. "We'll see. Ok?"

* * *

"So, wanna tell me what the big emergency is?" Dean asked the moment Brynn opened her front door.

Her brown hair was wet and messy. She looked at Sam, who was standing nearby. "You didn't tell me you were bringing someone along."

Dean looked at Sam and then back at her. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yeah, it is. And it's a problem because this is between you and me."

Sam whistled and walked towards the Impala. "I'll just sit out here. That ok?" he asked.

Dean went inside and Brynn shut the door, giving Sam a suspicious look.

"That's my brother," Dean told her. "I think I might have mentioned him to you once."

"Well, it certainly wasn't during sex, because we didn't do any talking," Brynn commented.

Dean smiled. "Yeah… no talking…"

"Thanks for the five year old, by the way," Brynn said dryly.

Dean frowned this time. "What?"

"Did I put that the wrong way? Well, I'm sorry, but she's dreaming about you and drawing all of it. What the hell am I supposed to do? Tell her that you don't exist? I never planned to tell you about her because you're a demon hunter."

"I'm not father material any way!" Dean snapped.

"I could swear you're having a fit about this…" Brynn said.

"A fit?" Dean snapped. "A fit?!"

"Yeah, I said you seemed to be having a fit. You said yourself that you're not dad material. You're a hunter. My dad's a hunter. I grew up never knowing when he was coming home. Sure, I'm psychic, but I still didn't know. A psychic can't sense every little thing. Just be happy you're going to be lucky enough to meet Denna."

"You didn't tell me! It didn't occur to you even once to tell me?!"

"Denna's coming home from school soon, so stop being like that."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, when my roommate at the tech school was possessed, I called my dad, but he sent you and your dad were in the area, so he sent you and your dad in his stead. I'm sure he probably told you I was off limits. Do you see now why it might have been a bad idea to tell you at all?"

"Well…" Dean said, starting to feel a little guilty. "Your dad is badass."

"So, did he tell you I was off limits?" she asked.

"…Sort of…"

Soon, a little girl came inside followed by a teenage girl. "Mommy, Auntie 'Dessa called me a little shit," she piped.

"I did not!" the teen said. "One time and then she keeps saying I'm still saying it!"

Dean looked at Brynn.

"Odessa took pot to school and got caught, so she's living with me now," Brynn told him.

Denna looked at Dean and tugged on his pant leg. "Daddy?"

Dean looked down at her. "Um… I guess that's me."

"Can you play ponies with me? Auntie 'Dessa says she won't play ponies with me anymore."

Dean's eyes darted to the door. "Go outside and ask Uncle Sammy to play ponies with you."

"Ok," Denna said. She raced outside while Brynn glared at Dean. "Uncle Sammy! Will you play ponies with me?"

Sam glared over at Dean in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam made a face. He really didn't want to play ponies, but there was a little girl in his face who happened to be his niece. "Um… ok…"

Denna snatched Sam's hand and started to pull him towards the door. "We'll have a pony tea party!"

Sam glared at Dean as Denna pulled him into her bedroom. "I'll get you for this," he mouthed.

"You just try it, Sammy!" Dean called.

Brynn sighed. "You need to get her to stop drawing pictures of you in Hell," she told Dean.

"Why me?'

"Because she'll stop for _you_."

"She doesn't know me."

"It doesn't matter," Brynn said. "She'll stop if it's you telling her. She might demand you do something, but she'll do it."

"What could she possibly demand?"

"With that girl? Could be anything. Anything. Pony parties. Baby sister. Watching a horror movie. I have to get after Odessa whenever she leaves a Chucky movie in the player."

* * *

Sam sighed. "Can I come in?" he asked in a squeaky pony voice.

"What's the password?' Danna made her pony ask.

"Um… pony…?"

"No, you can't come in!" Denna made her pony say.

"But… it's cold!"

"Noooooo!"

"I'm telling," Sam made his pony say. He produced a male pony from Denna's toy box. "Daddy, sister won't let me back in the house!" he made the first pony say.

Denna grabbed the male pony. "You can't do that! My ponies!"

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you to play nice?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, but she's not in the room!" Denna stuck her tongue out at Sam.

"I think maybe I'll tell her you're not playing nice…" he started to get up.

"Noooooooo!" she screamed, leaping on Sam. "That's a bad Uncle Sammy!"

"Then start playing nice!" Sam said.

"No!"

"Ok, then, I'm telling."

"NOOOOOOOOO! Bad! Very bad Uncle Sammy!"

Sam headed for the bedroom door, Denna hanging on to his leg.

"I'll let you be Midge when we play Barbies," she tried.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Yes..."

"Will you start playing nice if I don't say anything?"

"…Some times…"

Sam sighed. "Well, I guess that's a start."

* * *

"Tacos," Denna called out to Brynn thirty minutes later. "I want tacos for supper!"

"You've told her that ten times already," Dean said. He was highly amused. He'd gotten her to say she wanted tacos and now she wouldn't stop asking.

"Tacos!" she called out again.

Brynn looked out into the living room. "Are you getting her to do that?"

"No," Dean said. "Sammy's getting her to do it. He loves tacos just because they give him gas."

Brynn looked at Dean with suspicion. "Stop being a dick."


	3. Chapter 3

Brynn scowled. "Who the hell is banging on my front door in the middle of the night?!" she growled, getting out of bed.

Grabbing a baseball bat, she opened the front door.

Bobby Singer held up his hands. "Whoa. I'm a friend of Dean and Sam!"

"How can I be sure? How do I know you're not a monster?"

"I'm not," he said emphatically.

Sam rushed into the kitchen. "It's ok. I called him."

"Don't invite strangers to my house!" Brynn said, giving Sam a whack with the baseball bat.

Sam rubbed his arm. "Now, I know why Denna doesn't play nice.

Brynn glared.

"Um… can you give us a little privacy?"

Brynn glared. "You're not using my kitchen for… that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've got the wrong idea, ok?" He pushed her from the room, taking the baseball bat away.

"Your brother's an idjit," Bobby said.

"I know," Sam said.

"Now, do you actually know that he knew he had a kid, or are you just assuming?" Bobby asked.

"I guess I'm assuming. I mean, he hasn't said one word about that. What I know is she calls him Daddy. She started calling me Uncle Sammy. That girl made me play ponies with her. And then Dean forced me to play Barbies with her. He even recorded it on his phone! It was embarrassing!"

"Oh, you had to play Barbie and Ponies… boo hoo," Bobby said. "Your brother's a damned whore. Get used to it."

"Bobby, I know he… you know…"

Suddenly, Sam felt a small hand spanking his buttocks. "Bad Uncle Sammy! It's a school night! You're supposed to be in bed!" Denna scolded.

Sam looked at Bobby as if to say "I told you."

Bobby smiled a little.

"Go back to bed," Sam told her.

She looked at him seriously. "Daddy says you have really bad gas and that you can't control it. Do you have gas?"

Bobby tried not to laugh as Sam's face turned bright red.

"Um… yes, I have gas," Sam said, grimacing.

"Ok, I guess it's ok if you're up, but don't have any accidents."

Bobby burst out laughing the moment they heard Denna's bedroom door close. "You have really bad gas and you can't control it?"

"Dean's been telling her lies about me all day! He told her I've always wanted a pony party for my birthday, so now she says she's giving me a pony party!"

Bobby laughed harder.

Dean came into the room and looked in the refrigerator. "Do you think Brynn will notice if I sneak some pie?"

"Yes!" Brynn said, coming into the room. She jumped on his back. "Keep you filthy mitts off my fucking cherry pie, you filthy whore!"

"Do you need your ball bat back?" Bobby asked. He took the baseball bat from Sam.

Brynn looked at Bobby as if surprised he was still there. "What? Why would I hit my bitch with a baseball bat? I have two perfectly good fists."

Bobby whistled as Dean left the room with Brynn on his back. "Fiesty."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a moron," Bobby told Dean the next morning.

"Yeah, and you telling Denna I have uncontrollable gas wasn't funny," Sam added.

"You shut up," Bobby said.

"Daddy!" Denna called out. "I want someone to play Barbies with me!"

"I am not playing with her this time," Sam said.

"Ok then, you're elected," Dean said.

"That's not funny Dean!"

"Quit whining and go play Barbies with her, you idjit!" Bobby scowled.

Denna squealed when Sam went into the living-room. "Uncle Sammy! You get to be Midge!"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked towards the kitchen.

"Make sure the dolls have a tea party!" Dean called out.

"Ok, Daddy!" Denna called back.

"So you're gonna spoil that kid rotten?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't think I was spoiling her…" Dean said.

* * *

Denna looked at Bobby mischievously. "Grandpa, will you play ponies with me and Uncle Sammy?"

Bobby looked at Dean. "What the hell, boy?"

"I didn't tell her that," Dean said quickly. "She just decided that on her own."

"And what if I ask her that myself?"

"Uncle Sammy told me you're Grandpa," Denna told Bobby.

Bobby stared at Denna for a few seconds. "Ok, lets go make your ponies poop on your Uncle Sammy."

Denna squealed and started to pull on Bobby's arm. "Poop! Poop's funny!"

Brynn came into the kitchen. "You think you're so funny, don't you? Pretty soon, she's gonna come in here, looking for chocolate chips to use as pony poop."

Dean grinned. "Can I have some pie?"

"No. Don't touch my pie, you dirty whore!"

* * *

Sam smeared his pony's butt on the floor. "Oops, I think I have diarrhea," he said in a pony voice.

Denna made her pony spank Sam's. "Naughty! You're supposed to poop outside like a normal pony!"

"What about the pony toilet?" Bobby asked.

"There is no pony toilet! Ponies don't have opposable thumbs!" Denna said. "Idjit!"

"Hey, you don't get to call anyone idjit!" Bobby said.

"Why?" Denna asked, getting in Bobby's face. "You call Daddy and Uncle Sammy that!"

"Because I said so!" Bobby said.

"Oh, so you don't have a reason?"

"Because it isn't nice!"

"But you say it, Grandpa."

"That's…that's different!" Bobby said.

Denna suddenly wrinkled her nose. "Ew! Someone farted and it's stinky!"

Sam made a face. "Don't look at me. It was your cat."

Everyone looked at a large tabby cat sitting nearby. The cat stared back disdainfully.

"Don't blame it on Billy Bob!" Denna said. "He's my kitty!"

"I didn't do it!" Sam said.

The cat approached Sam and sprayed his arm as if getting revenge.

Sam made a face again and went to clean up.

* * *

"What can I do to get you to give me pie," Dean asked Brynn.

"Hmmm…" She handed him a pair of scissors. "Go and cut my lawn, whore."

Dean frowned. "I'm not mowing your lawn with scissors."

"Well, then, the whore doesn't get pie."

Dean scowled and went outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to tell her to stop!" Brynn told Dean. "She keeps drawing the pictures!"

Dean made a face.

Brynn put the pie in the refrigerator.

"But…" Dean whined, "I cut your lawn with the scissors already!"

"Tell her to stop drawing the pictures!"

Denna came into the kitchen and gave a drawing to Dean.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"It's Uncle Sammy making babies with a demon," Denna told him as if he should have known.

Dean shoved the drawing away. "Don't draw any more pictures of Uncle Sammy doing that."

"Ok, Daddy."

Brynn glared at Dean. "And…?"

"And what? I told her to stop doing something!"

Denna left the room. She smiled smugly at Sam as he entered the kitchen.

"What did she just do?" Sam asked.

"Stop fucking demons!" Dean told him, looking annoyed.

Sam turned red. "I can't believe you'd… forget it." He left the room again

A few minutes later, Dean was on his knees begging for pie when Denna walked in again. She handed another drawling to Dean. "Here, Daddy."

"What is this?" Dean asked her.

"You torturing people in Hell," Denna replied.

Dean grimaced. "Don't draw pictures of me torturing people anymore."

"…Ok, Daddy. I'll draw you something else."

Brynn gave Dean a dirty look.

Suddenly, two women came into the house, one holding several bottles of booze. Dean's eyes goggled.

Brynn slapped Dean. "It's just two of my sisters! And… at least one is drunk."

The one holding the booze smiled. "Alura sold the f-shack," she announced.

"Big deal. So what if she sold the house all the teenagers make-out at," Brynn said, giving her sister a disapproving look. "And stop looking at Dean. His dick is mine."

Dean grinned.

Denna came into the room with another drawing, but Brynn ushered her out. "Bed time. Auntie Alura and Auntie Camille are drunk."

"Nah… just Auntie Camille," the one who had carried in the booze said. "Alura won't drink and drive."

"Oh," Dean said.

"Dean!" Brynn said. "You're going to bed too."

"But my pie…!"

"Bring it along!"

Dean grinned and took the entire pie with him.

* * *

Camille grabbed Sam's arm. "I like your butt," she slurred.

Sam turned bright red. "Um, ok…"

"Leave him alone," Alura said. "He doesn't like you eyeing his dick."

"So he likes YOU?"

"I dunno. Maybe," Alura retorted. She placed her hand over Sam's crotch.

Sam turned a brighter shade of red as Alura's hand pressed down on his arousal. He tried to move her hand, but she growled, leaning forward over him possessively.

"You have to stop going after every guy I'm interested in!" Alura hissed at Camille.

"Why don't you compete for him?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Dean!" Brynn growled and dragged him back into her bedroom.

Sam tried to call Dean back into the room, but someone suddenly sat on his face, muffling his words. He attempted to push them away, but strong thighs clamped down. He felt someone else sliding down over his cock.

"Get off!" Alura said, shoving at Camille.

"Hey, I'm letting you have his cock!" Camille complained.

"He's all mine you stupid spoiled whore!"

* * *

Dean kissed Brynn's neck, his hands working down.

"Dean…"

"Hey, that's not sexy…" Dean murmured. "I like it when you say my name with your sexy voice.

"Dean, there's someone in the bedroom!" she growled.

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Damn it, Castiel! Get the hell out of here!"

"I have to talk you you," Castiel said emotionlessly.

"Then come back later, man! We were gonna… well, you know. So, get out!"

Denna came in this one of her drawings. "Daddy, here's another drawing…" She noticed Castiel. "Who is the doody-head?"

Dean couldn't help smiling. "He's an asshole angel. Get out, Castiel!"

Denna frowned at Casiel. "Your hair looks like poop."

Castiel frowned. He looked at Dean. "Your daughter is very insolent."

Denna frowned. "What's insolent mean?"

Castiel opened his mouth, but Dean threw a pillow at him.

"Go bug Sam, Angel-Jerk!"

"Uncle Sammy's making babies," Denna said.

"This child knows too much," Castiel said.

"She's psychic, you dick!" Brynn growled.

Denna went to Dean and gave him the drawing.

"Ok, what's this?" Dean asked her.

"You on the rack in Hell," Denna replied.

Dean sighed. "Stop drawing pictures of me in Hell!"

"And here I was worried I'd have to withhold sex," Brynn muttered under her breath.

Bobby poked his head into the room. "Someone wanna tell me why Sam's having sex this two women on the kitchen table?" he growled.

"Your brother and my sisters are washing and sanitizing my table," Brynn told Dean as she went to get Denna back to bed. "Your part now is to get rid of Angel-Buns."


End file.
